Confessing my love for you
by MissSnixx
Summary: ONE SHOT : Santana and Rachel and in the auditorium doing detention, some things get revealed that neither girl ever thought would be said. (story much better than review)


**Hey everyone, so this is my first ever FanFic, I hope you like it. Please leave me a review so i know how ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer : I dont own glee because if i did, PezBerry freindship would have a storyline, and so would Shelby and Rachel, and there would be no Beth. But i dont own glee, so yeaaaaaa**

...

_SANTANA P.O.V_

...

"Move it man-hands, it's your fault we are even in this stupid detention anyway."

"My fault!? You wouldn't leave me alone after I asked you 5 times, Satan!"

"Oh shut it RuPaul."

Rachel huffs and crosses her arms. "Don't talk to me."

"Whatever treasure trail …" I scoff as I walk to the other side of the auditorium stage. I sit down on the hard, cold floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and rest my head on my knees. I start to sob.

...

_RACHEL P.O.V_

...

I ignored Santana as she walked to the other side of the stage. I start to hum quietly until I hear the unmistakeable sounds of crying. As I approach Santana I hear the sobs getting louder. "Santana?" I ask concerned.

"WHAT?" She growls angrily

I flinch at her tone. "Why are you crying?"

"IM NOT CRYING RUPAUL" She practically screams at me.

She turns around so her back is facing me. I slowly walk up to her. "Just go away ok…?" She whispers in an un-Santana like way. "You don't want to be around me. No one does…" She trails off. She just sits there sniffling, I feel so bad for her.

"Tana…?" I whisper, as I place my hand on her shoulder. "I like being around you." I feel Santana tense up under my touch.

"Just don't…ok? No one likes being around me, I would know…Even my parents left me ya know?" Santana sadly says.

"WHAT?" I gasp, shocked at this revelation.

"MY PARENTS LEFT ME OK?" She snaps. She turns her head away from me. "Sorry…I…Just…I dunno…It hurts." She whispers.

I look at her as if I'm seeing the real Santana for the first time.

"I'm sorry Rachel for all those times I was mean to you, truly I am." She says genuinely

I pull Santana in for a hug.

...

_SANTANA P.O.V_

...

I feel Rachel's petite hands wrap around me as she pulls me in for a hug. At first I stiffen up, I then relax into her embrace. I find myself wrapping my hands around her and crying into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Rachel." I say through sobs. I feel Rachel rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I'm sorry for all those times I called you those awful names, I never should have said those to you. In all honesty Rachel I was…ummm…I was jealous of you…" I admit looking away embarrassed.

"It's ok Tana. I'm ok…Wait!? You? Jealous? Why?" She asked shocked and confused.

"Yes Rachel, I'm jealous! Why? Because…because you are so beautiful and talented and loved! The Glee club loves you; your parents love you and support you! I-I-I Love you…" I say, whispering the last line.

...

_RACHEL P.O.V_

...

"I-I-I Love you." She whispers.

I soften at her confession. "Oh Tana." I smile. I see her duck her head and shy away. "San?" I whisper, as I tilt her head up so her eyes met mine. "I've always loved you." I confess.

"W-what? NO! That can't be true. No one loves me. NO ONE!" She says getting angry. "YOU CAN'T LOVE ME! I'm a worthless piece of shit." She screamed. After a couple of seconds Santana calmed down a bit and started to cry again. "I'm sorry.' She says barely above a whisper.

"That's not true Santana." I say strongly

"I-I have to go." She mumbles looking down at the ground. "I'm not good for you."

I grab her as she starts to get up and pull her back down and pull her to my chest.

"Stop Rachel, ok? No one like you could ever love someone like me." She says in a defeated tone.

"Wait just a second will you." I say forcefully

"What?" She sighs sadly.

"I just…I want you to stop talking for a moment and listen to me." I say gently. "Ok San?" I say as she looks away.

"Fine." She replies dryly.

"I love you Santana Lopez. I always have, and always will. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are beautiful, talented, respected and loved. Loved by me. I love you." I say, choking on the last three words. Santana then fell into my arms and hugs me tightly.

...

_SANTANA P.O.V_

...

I fall into Rachel's embrace and hug her tightly. 'But how? How do you, of all people, love someone like me? Rachel I don't understand. After what I put you through? I…just don't deserve your love." I say as I look away sadly and ashamed.

"I know all those things you said and did wasn't the real you San. I know that the real you is caring, sweet, kind, loving and scared. You do deserve my love. You deserve all my love Santana, and so much more." Rachel says to me.

"I really am sorry Rach, I will try to make it up to you, I promise." I say sincerely. "I love you Rachel Berry, more than you could probably ever realize." I say truthfully as I look at her lovingly. I look down at my phone and see the time. "Rachel I have to go…I need to find somewhere to go before it gets dark out…" I look up to Rachel to see a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean San?" She asks quietly

"Ummm, well…Rachel…when my parents left me, they uhhh…well they kinda just sold the house and left me on the curb with a few of my belongings. Something about me being too much to handle or something" I trailed off. "So for the last week I've been staying at Brittany's but as you know her and her family are going away for the weekend, so I now have to go find a place to stay." I admit ashamed. I look away as tears start to slide down my cheeks.

"WHAT!?" Rachel asked furious.

...

_RACHEL P.O.V_

...

"WHAT!?" I said furiously. I immediately calmed down when I saw Santana flinch at my tone. "Come stay with me San."

"I can't Rach, that's too much. I don't want to be a bother…" She says quietly as she wipes away her tears.

"You can and you will. I'm not taking no for an answer San." I say sternly but lovingly.

Santana fully breaks down this time holding onto me and sobbing into my hair. "Thank you Rachel, Thank you so much." She sobs. "I don't know what I would do without you." She says truthfully.

I hold onto Santana tightly, stroking her hair as I whisper into her ear "I got you Tana, I love you." I lean forward and gently place a kiss on her forehead. We sit in silence for the next couple of minute's content in each other's embrace.

"Thank you Rachel" she says breaking the silence. "Anyway, do you think we are done here now?" She asks, smiling half-heartedly

I nod. "I think we can go home now."

"I think I would like that." She says smiling.

She leans forward and places one small, soft kiss on my lips.

...

_SANTANA P.O.V_

...

I lean forward and place one small, soft kiss onto Rachel's lips. I pull back and look away shyly. Feel Rachel's fingers griping my chin softly as she pulls my face back around to look at her as she reconnects our lips. I fell into the kiss making it passionate, while gently stroking Rachel's hair. Rachel then brings her hand up and strokes my cheek with her long slender fingers.

I break off the kiss and grab Rachel's hand in mine and pulled us both up off the floor, and I pull Rachel into one last hug before we leave. Rachel holds me tightly before taking my hand and leading us to the car park so we can go home.

...

**So i hoped everyone liked it. its just a OneShot. Please leave me a review, i dont care if its in english or not (:**

**~ Kirst**y


End file.
